


The Dare Queen of All Sleepovers

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Futanari, Light-Hearted, Oral Sex, Other, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: What was she going to do? Pick "truth" and look like a big old chicken? In her bid to become well liked by all of her new friends Sunset Shimmer has no choice but to accept the dare, and suck off Rainbow Dash right in front of all of them! How will she do? Will her friends enjoy the show? Where will Dash squirt? All these questions and more are answered within!





	

The Dare Queen of All Sleepovers  
-By Drace Domino

“Truth...or dare?”

The question hung in the air around all six of them, and all eyes were on Fluttershy. The pretty young woman was fidgeting in her seat, tugging at the edge of her long blue sleeping shirt and blushing as vibrantly as she ever had. There in Rarity’s bedroom all the girls had gotten together for a sleepover to celebrate Sunset Shimmer joining their group, and as teenagers had a tendency towards the evening turned to a slightly naughty game. Underneath five sets of eyes Fluttershy nibbled at her bottom lip, and finally squeaked out in a timid voice.

“Uh...uhm...t...truth?” It sounded more like a question than a statement, but that was par for course with her. The girls all shared wide grins before Applejack took the reigns, leaning forward and proposing a question that was sure to make her shy friend gasp and blush even harder than she already was.

“Well then...have you ever…” She let the words hang in the air, making sure to draw it out for as long as possible. “...played with yourself at school?”

“A-Applejack!” Fluttershy’s reaction was just as priceless as the others had expected; her eyes going wide and her rear scooting back on the floor. She hugged her knees against her chest and retreated into herself, clearly shocked that such a question would come up among so many good friends. They were all watching her, all expecting an honest answer, all fully depending on her playing the game to the rules that they had agreed on. “Oh...oh...I never wanted to play this silly game to begin with! I wanted to play twenty questions instead!”

“One question is way easier to answer than twenty, silly!” Pinkie Pie chimed in, completely missing the point. Of all the girls at the sleepover she was the least dressed; wearing a flimsy blue tank top and a pair of cotton-candy colored panties that practically blended in with her skin tone. All of the girls wore their own style that evening; from Fluttershy’s baggy sleeping gown, to Rarity’s near-lingerie, to Rainbow Dash’s tomboy boxers, but only Pinkie Pie seemed to struggle with keeping herself decent amongst them. As she bent forward to pick up another cupcake from the treat tray, she openly tugged at her panty line to pick the slight wedge that had collected against her sex. And there she stayed, on her hands and knees, messily eating a cupcake as she spoke with her rump in the air. “You heard Applejack! Did you ever pet yourself at school? No lying! We can tell if you’re lymmghhf!” Her words soon became muffled as she kept eating away at her cupcake.

“Darn right we can.” Applejack beamed, wiggling her fingers through the air. “Don’t forget, we got those craaaaaazy pony powers now! I betcha at least one of us can tell if you’re lyin’! Ain’t that right, Sunset!” The cowgirl elbowed Sunset Shimmer in the waist, to which the young woman squeaked and laughed. With a blush she looked over at Applejack, a hand moving to her waist where she rubbed the impact mark lightly. She was dressed in a simple T-shirt and a pair of long pajama bottoms, though considering Rarity and Pinkie Pie was already feeling a bit overdressed.

“Well, we don’t really know what all Equestrian magic can do here, but…” She looked back at Fluttershy, and spoke up in a teasing tone. “Definitely. We’ll definitely know if you’re lying, Fluttershy.”

“Oh...oh...oh squirrel paws.” The timid young woman whimpered, and took a breath to steel herself. Finally she looked up at Applejack once more, preparing to answer her question in a crisp, clear, and honest fashion. “No. No, I have never played with myself at school.”

“What?! Darling, then what was all the fuss about?!” Rarity chimed in from her position at the foot of the bed. While all the other girls were sitting on the floor Rarity was practically laid out for presentation; her elegant, slender body stretched out with her bare legs resting overtop each other. The faint purple negligee that she wore; practically see-through, was hardly appropriate for a friendly sleepover...but since it was her house nobody bothered to say anything. At least the lacy panties and bra she wore underneath kept her decent, if overtly sexy and enticing. “With all the fidgeting you gave us I was certain you were going to tell us that you had, dear!”

“I know, right?!” Rainbow Dash blurted out from the sideline. The boxer-clad girl was resting on her rear, in a perfect position to openly ogle Pinkie Pie’s ass. She was doing just that even as she spoke to Fluttershy, unable to keep the girl’s gaze for more than a few seconds before glancing back at Pinkie’s rump. The longer that Pinkie Pie braced herself over the treat tray eating cupcakes, the longer she could enjoy the view. “Jeez, Fluttershy, I was expecting a hot story! Like you fingered yourself in the girl’s locker room every day for a year! Or that you’ve been stealing Ms. Harshwhinny’s panties and rubbing off on them!”

“H-Heavens no!” Fluttershy’s blush intensified, and she took a sweet, shocked expression. “I was afraid to say I haven’t because, well...because I didn’t want you to think I’m boring! I mean...it is an exciting though, but I...I just couldn’t do that so publicly…”

“It’s all right, Fluttershy. I don’t masturbate at school either.” Applejack leaned in and gave her friend a gentle pat on the shoulder. She let the words hang there for a moment, before she blurted out to the laughter of her friends. “I wait ‘til I’m in my truck on the way home!”

The girls all laughed and blushed at that; in particular Fluttershy whose smile intensified as she was soothed. Sunset Shimmer just took in the sight of it all; how comfortable the girls were with each other, how they never teased each other out of malice, and what good, close friends they were. It was a shining example of what she could learn by being with them, by putting her dark side into her past. Twilight Sparkle, during her brief visit, had given Sunset Shimmer another chance at making a life here...and she was determined to do just that.

So she sat there with her friends, playing the game and giggling all the way. Some of the questions that came up during truth or dare were a bit on the racy side, from asking Rarity about the first time she got aroused to when Pinkie Pie dared Rainbow Dash to squeeze Applejack’s rump. For the most part the banter was playful and friendly, and never breaching a point past teenage girls being flirty with one another.

And then...Sunset Shimmer’s turn came up. Rarity was the one to ask the question, and she laid there as elegantly and beautiful as she could at the edge of the bed, taking a sip of water and letting it rest keenly on her tongue. She flicked her hair across her shoulder and levelled her gaze at Sunset Shimmer, speaking in a crisp and precise tone as she posed a fateful question.

“Sunset Shimmer, darling. Truth...or dare?”

Sunset Shimmer swallowed nervously, and sat there with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. She gazed around the room to all five of her new friends, wondering about the possibilities. She had dark secrets; sure, but the girls had already seen her at her absolute worst. What was the fun in a girl like her declaring “truth?” Because it would be more fun for her friends, because it would show them that she trusted them so completely, Sunset lifted her head and proudly spoke up.

“Dare!” She beamed. “Do your worst, Rarity!” The giggling that came through the room was immense, from Pinkie Pie’s sugar rush-infused laughter to Fluttershy’s sweet and gentle noises. Rarity simply licked her lips as she arched a brow, and took another long drink of water. When she finally spoke up she first slid her legs over the edge of the couch and made a bit of room; sitting up and patting the space right beside her. Her voice was as cultured and elegant as ever, despise the crass words that soon fell from her lips.

“I dare you to sit right here beside me…” She began, a mischievous tone hiding in her voice. “And suck Rainbow Dash’s cock.”

The noise that filled the bedroom was immediate; a mix of laughing and gasping and giggling that carried from wall to wall. From downstairs Rarity’s parents were likely rolling their eyes at whatever chaos was going on upstairs; teenaged girls most likely dishing about boys or talking about fashion. What they didn’t know that at that very moment, their daughter was patting the space beside her on the bed after making a particularly lewd dare.

“You want me to what?!” Sunset Shimmer gasped, her eyes open wide and her expression one of pure unadulterated shock. She looked from girl to girl, before coming to the next logical question. “Rainbow Dash has a what?!”

“C’mon, Sunset, we’ve all done it!” Pinkie Pie giggled, licking her lips of some cupcake icing. “When I did it, it was at school! In the Home Ec room! She threw me up on the counter and shoved in my mouth, wheeeeee!” From the sidelines Dash just grinned and gave a casual shrug.

“It’s true, darlin’.” Applejack smiled as she leaned back, comfortably resting her back against a small pile of pillows. “Consider it the initiation test. All of us done our time with Rainbow Dash’s big ol’ snake. Only seems right that you oughtta, too.”

“Uh...uhm...they’re...they’re right, Sunset Shimmer.” Fluttershy spoke up from the back, her voice barely above a whisper. “It’s...it’s pretty fun. But watch out when it squirts, because it could give you quite a startling.”

Sunset Shimmer couldn’t believe what she was hearing, yet the more she looked around the group the more confirmation she received. Rainbow Dash was already standing up and stretching, and sure enough there was a noticeable bulge at the front of her lap that was practically begging for attention. Sunset Shimmer gave a nervous swallow before looking back towards Rarity, who had still spared a spot for her on the edge of the bed. The demure and pretty young woman again beckoned Sunset Shimmer over, and with a tremble to her heart Sunset finally started to do just that. The other girls all gave a tiny cheer as Sunset agreed along with it, and Pinkie Pie even reached up and gave a sharp, short squeeze of her ass as she did so. When Sunset yelped and gazed back over her shoulder Pinkie only giggled wildly, and messily began to munch on another messy cupcake.

With a soft grunt Sunset Shimmer sat down, her fingers resting on her knees and her cheeks blushing vibrantly. She looked from Rarity to the approaching Rainbow Dash, still half-expecting it to all be some sort of joke, but that thought was almost immediately dismissed when Dash’s voice filled the room around them.

“C’mon Sunset, that’s not what you dress in to suck a cock!” She grinned, and flicked some of her rainbow hair in a casually cool effort. “Let me see those tits of yours! Girls? Am I right?!”

“Whoohoo, boobs!” Pinkie Pie giggled rapidly, and even Fluttershy gave a tiny “yay” of agreement. Before Sunset Shimmer could speak Rarity was at her waist, hands moving down to grab the edge of her shirt with a small, alluring smile on her face.

“It’s all right if I help you, right darling?” She asked in her lovely, haughty tone. Drawn in so close Sunset could pick up the scent of the attractive young woman’s perfume; enough to add even more excitement in the moment. “We’ve all been simply dying to know what your breasts look like, dear. You’re just so...enchanting.”

“Well, I...yeah, you can help me.” Sunset Shimmer blushed a bit, won over by the sweet praise and the even sweeter smell. She helped Rarity in lifting her casual T-shirt over her head, revealing that underneath she hadn’t bothered to wear a bra. Her full, yellow breasts sat lovely and perky against her chest, and soon the warm hands of Rarity moved up to fondly caress them. It was the hostess’ privilege to feel up her guest, and Rarity took fully advantage as she knelt behind Sunset, scooping a breast into each palm and eagerly flicking her fingertips across a pair of rapidly stiffening nipples. Sunset Shimmer blushed the entire time, but it wasn’t until the main event stepped forward that her attention was faced up, looking squarely into Rainbow Dash’s confident eyes and her cocky grin.

“All right, Sunset, that’s more like it.” The arrogant athlete beamed, and moved her hands down to the hem of her boxers. With a quick pull her member flopped free; so fast and so heavy that it struck Sunset’s cheek and left the young woman gasping. Before she could even take in the full scope of it Rainbow Dash had pulled a fist into Sunset’s hair, and was already pulling her forward. “Let’s see if you can suck a dick.”

Her head was still spinning at this turn of events, but Sunset Shimmer did exactly as she was told. As Rarity pulled away and moved to sit on the floor with her friends the four of them had a perfect front row seat, the ideal place to sit and watch while Sunset Shimmer tended to her first cock. Rainbow Dash was grinning wide as she coaxed the other girl’s head into her lap, and even though she was stunned and surprised and even a bit nervous, Sunset wasn’t about to resist. These were her friends. They meant everything to her. If they wanted her to suck off Rainbow Dash, who was she to say no? Besides; the closer she drew to that throbbing blue member the more she could feel her heart race and her breath catch in her throat.

Rainbow Dash pulled Sunset’s head into her lap, but she didn’t force the issue just yet. She was content to allow Sunset to explore her size and her shape, to caress up and down her throbbing shaft and to let it squeeze against her cheek. Sunset Shimmer did just that with the stiffening length, cupping it against her palms and smoothing her face down along it, as if trying to gauge just what it would feel like when it was stuffed deep inside of her mouth. Idly one of her hands lowered and cupped underneath Rainbow Dash’s sack, her smooth, soft fingers giving them a warm place to rest while the rest of her prick was properly serviced. From the sidelines Pinkie Pie’s voice broke out into another giggle, and her sweet tone carried over to the pair.

“Sunset, you look really pretty with her peener on your face!” She beamed, and flopped back into a pile of pillows. “Remember to save some of the icing! Don’t swallow it all in one gulp!”

Sunset Shimmer, though perhaps just a bit more naive than most girls, didn’t need Pinkie to clarify just what she meant. Instead she merely smiled, and with her eyes drifting up to stare past Dash’s slender body and into her eyes, she finally spoke with a note of determination in her voice.

“Let it be known I never said no to a dare, Rainbow Dash.” She murmured, and then at long last parted her lips. She scooped her tongue underneath Rainbow Dash’s tip for the moment, taking her first taste of the girl’s length and savoring an all new sensation for her. It was the first time she had serviced anyone or been that close to something so private, but she could figure out enough to know how it worked. Her warm, soft lips closed around the tip and she started to take it deeper into her mouth, swallowing up one, two, three, four inches with relative ease. When she had four inches in her mouth, cradled by her tongue and warmly gripped by her cheeks, Sunset Shimmer opened and her eyes to get an idea for just how much more there was left. The surprise that lined her face was telling, and Rainbow Dash didn’t hesitate to brag.

“Yeah, lot more cock to go, Sunset.” She gave a proud smile, and gave her hips a small thrust forward. “Just keep at it, you’re doing great.”

“I agree, darling, you look absolutely divine with your lips wrapped around it.” Rarity mused, excitement etched into every word. She was leaning back and openly teasing herself, letting one of her hands flicker back and forth over her panties through the lingerie. “It’s a shame we didn’t think to get you some lipstick first, so you could put little kiss marks all over Dash’s cock.”

“An idea for next time, maybe?” Fluttershy blushed, curled up with Pinkie and Applejack. “That would look...nice. Romantic, even!”

All the four girls had their own ideas of what might make it a more intense moment, and Sunset listened to them all during her first few minutes of cocksucking in her entire life. Rarity wanted lipstick, Applejack wanted to see what it was like if Sunset was wearing a cowboy hat, and Pinkie Pie offered more than once to smear some cupcake icing on Dash’s cock for her to clean up. Dash herself didn’t seem to pay any of the suggestions any heed; however, and while Sunset kept working at handling those last few inches she gave the other girl a wide smile and another small thrust.

“Ignore them, Sunset.” She chuckled, rolling her eyes. “You just focus on getting me off and drinking down my cum. Y’got that?”

Sunset Shimmer would’ve answered verbally, but a small nod with a mouthful of dick would have to suffice. She continued to work as her confidence built, getting more and more bold as time passed. Still perched at the edge of the bed she had taken to bracing her hands on Dash’s slender hips, allowing her mouth to take full control of Dash’s length. Back and forth she swept her head; pulling it back to nearly the point where the tip popped out before pushing her face back down, sweeping in so close that her nose nearly buried itself into the tiny patch of rainbow hair just above Dash’s length. She couldn’t quite completely take every inch of Dash into her mouth, but if what the others were saying was true, this would hardly be her first run at it. She’d get another chance to go for greatness, to deepthroat Dash like a true cocksucking overachiever.

It was a title she didn’t know she wanted until that very moment, but the light embarrassment and the taboo delight was starting to sink into her. The eyes of the other four girls constantly on her was enough to make her wet; her nipples stiffening and tiny goosebumps appearing on her flesh while she worked. When drops of spit fell from Dash’s shaft to her bare breasts below it was enough to make her openly shudder, giving moans and vibrating whimpers that further teased and delighted Dash’s cock. Her hands tightened and she slurped up and down with her pretty eyes closing and her cheeks going wide and full; bulging out each time she pushed in to show just how thick Dash really was. When she was feeling particularly bold she pulled Dash’s cock out of her mouth and held the spit-coated shaft up with one hand, her mouth dropping down to batter back and forth with her tongue across Dash’s heavy, hanging balls.

That particular moment brought up a round of applause from the other girls, each one of them showing an appreciation that was mirrored by Dash herself. Pinkie Pie’s enthusiastic giggling came with a loud proclimation that Sunset was a “ballsucking beauty,” and Rarity made some grandiose comment about how lovely it was to see something so beautiful doing something so very, very filthy. Either way, it was a shared sentiment among the four girls that they delighted in watching the topless Sunset Shimmer suck off Rainbow Dash, their eyes tracing up and down her half-naked form and their hands moving out to openly fondle not just themselves but each other. In the few instances that Sunset turned herself away from her work to peek over she saw them enjoying each other; Rarity fondly petting Pinkie Pie’s pussy through her panties, or Applejack openly kissing, suckling, and nibbling at Fluttershy’s throat. The sight of Sunset lowering herself to such a slurping and content job was enough to make all of them quite excited, and that excitement in turn helped encourage Sunset Shimmer’s work.

If sucking off Dash made her friends happy, then she’d not hold anything back! Sunset looked up at Rainbow Dash as she turned her attention away from the woman’s balls, only to trail her tongue out wide and leave it hanging. She grabbed Dash’s shaft and cockslapped herself with it; letting that heavy blue head pound against her tongue before battering back and forth over her cheeks. Spit and sloppy precum glistened her cheeks and her lips and even trailed up across her brow, and the messier it got the harder Rainbow Dash’s cock throbbed in a growing hunger. The athletic young woman even hissed through her teeth, and shot a glance to the other girls waiting in the wings.

“S...Sheesh, girls! She’s...She’s fuckin’ hungry!” Dash shuddered, biting down on her bottom lip. “Y..You girls might be out of a job!” It was a teasing comment for sure. After all, how could Rainbow Dash ever have too many willing cocksuckers on hand?

The praise made Sunset Shimmer beam in submissive delight, and her messy work only got even messier. She was enjoying putting on that show for her friends, and she would’ve said as much were her mouth not too busy sucking, slobbering, spitting, or slurping over that thick and tasty blue length. She alternated all of the skills she was quickly learning into a fluid rotation; going from cockslapping herself with Dash’s meaty length to sucking on her balls, to giving a sudden spit on her shaft before licking it up again. She nibbled at Dash’s thighs while one hand jerked that prick in loud, wet waves, and leaned back so she could rub that glorious blue prick back and forth over her naked chest, drawing lines of clear, messy delight over her chest.

“Wooooooow, I’m glad she chose dare!” Pinkie Pie marvelled, and tensed up as she felt two slender, white, perfectly manicured fingers slide into her pussy. As she tightened up and bucked forward against Rarity’s fingers, she remained transfixed on the messy display. “Sunset’s an even crazier cocksucker than Fluttershy! And I didn’t think ANYONE could be hungrier than Fluttershy!”

The timid young woman, by now being openly and gently tribbed by Applejack, merely blushed an even more vibrant shade.

“I...I like how it tastes.” She offered as the only explanation, save for one more critical interpretation. “...and it makes my friend happy.”

“You all make me happy.” Dash beamed, gazing from girl to girl before looking back to Sunset. “All my little cocksuckers. Glad you’re joining them, Sunset Shimmer.” Her eyes were shining and her smile was genuine, her prick half-engulfed in Sunset’s mouth. With a few more slow rolls of her hips she quirked a brow, and spoke up in a voice that was downright menacing considering the events that had already transpired. “Hey Sunset. Truth...or dare?”

This time, there was absolutely no hesitation, though the word came answered in sloppy fashion around a wet mouthful of cock.

“Dare.” She hissed, a hunger flashing in her eyes.

 

As it turned out, Dash’s dare was a simple one. All Sunset Shimmer had to do was lay back and let the athlete fuck her mouth hard, fast, and raw. With the heat that was already rising in Sunset Shimmer it was an easy thing to fall back on the bed; turning around and letting her head dangle off of the edge. Her spit and precum-soaked face was treated to an upside down look at all of her friends, each of them either enjoying each other or in the case of Rainbow Dash, preparing to fuck her face. Sunset’s hair hung down to the floor and her hands moved up to sweep over her yellow breasts, squeezing and tweaking the stiffened nipples and smearing the slobber across them. She popped her mouth open wide, hanging her tongue out and looking up at Dash to invite the arrogant young woman inside.

“Someone’s going for the title of Dare Queen of All Sleepovers.” Dash gave the girl one last prideful badge to wear before shoving herself forward. True to Dash’s word the fucking that came to Sunset Shimmer’s face wasn’t even remotely gentle; it was fast and wild and sent her blue cock wedging deep into the other woman’s throat. Sunset’s eyes went wide as she was rutted in wild desperation, and her nose and eyes were slapped as the heavy, wet sack of Rainbow Dash slapped against them. In the instants when her vision wasn’t blocked by Dash’s balls she could see all of her friends watching her with a renewed interest, and through her swimming head and her hazy senses she could hear them calling out their support. Rarity’s demure cries for Sunset to throat Dash’s wild length, Pinkie Pie’s wild giggles and cheers for her new friend’s tenacity. As she was throatfucked with reckless abandon Sunset could even feel Dash’s hand move down to caress over her throat, feeling the bulge that her cock was forcing against her with every push forward.

Sunset Shimmer had never even imagined doing something so lewd, messy, and intense. Even in her “evil times” such thoughts had never crossed her, but now that she was ensconced in friendship and kindness she utterly relished in it. As Dash steadily fucked her face ribbons of spit hung from the sides of her lips, drooling down her face and covering over her cheeks and her eyes, forcing them to finally close. She made wet gagging noises every time Dash rutted her down to the base, and in the moments when Dash pulled out to readily cockslap her friend Sunset Shimmer found herself moaning and gasping for another taste. She was too far gone to offer anything akin to actual words, but as her tongue trailed out and she made faint begging noises, it was clear that what she wanted was more. More of Dash’s cock, more attention from her new friends, and more applause for being the Dare Queen of All Sleepovers.

It was a title she would wear with pride, even beyond the title of Fall Formal Queen.

Rainbow Dash’s hands moved to take over Sunset’s at her breasts, looming down and giving them a pair of hard squeezes as she braced herself for a few more hungry thrusts. She was shuddering now as pleasure overtook her, and she knew that her peak was so very, very near. The athlete was forced to contend with a hard decision, one that had simply too many good answers. Where to cum? She could pull out, slap her cock on Sunset Shimmer’s chest, spray it all over her beautiful yellow tits. She could push herself in deep, cum as hard and as long as she wanted into her friend’s throat and make her cough and gag as she tried to handle it. She could go for a mid range assault; pulling herself out just far enough that she could spew her creamy release right over Sunset’s features, painting her in a delicious white.

So many wonderful places to cum...yet Rainbow Dash thought of something altogether different.

The dominant blue skinned beauty’s muscles went tight, and she continued to fuck Sunset’s throat until she felt her peak very, very near. When that urge was drawing close and she knew that her climax was imminent, she reached a hand behind her and threaded her fingers into the perfectly styled, smooth, silky hair of the hostess. The same woman that had invited them over that evening, the same girl that had dared Sunset Shimmer to suck her off.

Rarity.

The purple-haired lovely, elegant young woman gave a staggered gasp as she was drug forward by one of Dash’s powerful hands, literally pulled by the hair until she found her back against the edge of the bed. Her head landed just beside Sunset Shimmer’s in the opposite position, and when Dash came she pulled her cock straight out of Sunset’s mouth and aimed it squarely at Rarity’s gorgeous face. A triumphant grin crossed Dash’s face as Rarity gave a sudden whine; that thick blue tip surging and pulsing as it painted rope after rope of thick, dense, warm cum all over the elegant young woman’s face.

“Daaaaaaashie, you know I don’t like it on my faa--WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BRUTE?!” The only place that Rarity hated getting cummed on worse than her face was her hair, and Dash did just that with a tomboyish snicker echoing from her throat. Her rapidly pulsing cock let a few more jets of cream dash right into those gorgeous purple locks, and when she was finished Dash simply fell back onto her rear, right into the waiting arms of Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. Rarity was fully embracing her drama queen roots as she whined and whimpered on the verge of crocodile tears, her face dripping with cum and her otherwise flawless hair soaked with white threads that ran through it.

Sunset Shimmer, though disappointed she didn’t get to receive the first blast of cream she had earned, made the most of it by leaning in. Even though her face was upside down she still slurped the cum from Rarity’s cheeks, holding her friend still while she readily cleaned her up. Lips pursed, she drew in taste after taste of Dash’s spunk, and even gave Rarity a few sweet kisses on the cheek to calm her down. When she had finally finished she let her own spit-covered, messy face rest right alongside the fashionista’s, and they both gazed over towards the others. Fluttershy was already hard at work cleaning Dash’s balls, while Pinkie Pie’s slender fingers were working at tugging the blue member steadily back to life.

“Sunset Shimmer, welcome to the family.” Rainbow Dash beamed, leaning back with a happy look on her face.

Sunset Shimmer smiled just as wide, her heart racing and her body shivering with an excited thrill. It had been a long road to get there, but she finally had someplace she belonged. A place for her friendship, a place for her heart, and most notably, a place for her mouth.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Rarity. Poor, cumstained Rarity. It's a good look on her. 
> 
> [My tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
